Oh, There You Are
by MagicalWriter22
Summary: "From the moment my eyes met yours at the train station that day, I was like; 'Oh! There you are...I've been waiting for you my whole life,'. And now you're here..." When Harry Potter met with Percy Weasley for the first time, he knew that the studious older boy was his. Percy/Harry. Slash. Takes place in GOF. Oneshot. Please read and review.


**~"Oh!...There you are..."~**

 **Summary:** _"From the moment my eyes met yours at the train station that day, I was like; 'Oh! There you are...I've been waiting for you my whole life,'. And now you're here..." When Harry Potter met with Percy Weasley for the first time, he knew that the studious older boy was his._

 **Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter, the books or the movie, it belongs with J.K. Rowling._

* * *

Emerald green eyes widened when he spotted his first love for the first time. The eleven year old boy thought he had to rush in when he was running straight to a wall and vanished through. Harry thought his heart was about to explode, thinking the bloke was mad (yet very cute) but then realized that maybe it was a way to the Hogwarts Express. That very same day, he met with his best friend for life, and it so happened, that best friend's big brother happened to be the love of his life. It was weird finding out that Ron had many older brothers, and Percy was one of them.

When the Sorting Hat Ceremony came, it was then that Harry wanted to be in the same house as his first love. He begged the hat 'Not Slytherin, please Gryffindor' the Hat knew about Harry's growing affection for the third oldest Weasley, but never vocalized it. So when he announced that Harry was to be in Gryffindor, the boy was happy and eyes landed onto the sea of red heads that had the twins and Ron...and Percy, was smiling as well.

That smile, made Harry swoon a little and wanted to see more of it.

Once the feast was over, Harry was attentive to listen to Percy talk and lead them to the Gryffindor Tower as Harry found out that the older boy was actually a Prefect. Unlike Ron, Harry didn't find that boring at all. In fact, Harry admired how proper and commanding Percy could be, especially when he was so passionate about following the rules and being a good role model. Unfortunately, Fred and George didn't share the idea of Percy being a good student role model, and neither did Ron.

But to Harry, he was.

* * *

The first year flew by pretty quick, with the adventures and everything with Ron and their new friend, Hermione Granger. But still, Harry still had his heart set out to Percy.

So when Harry was rescued by the twins and Ron in their flying car and stayed in the Burrow, Harry's eyes brightened when he saw Percy coming down the stairs, hair disheveled and in his pajamas. Harry's little twelve year old heart skipped a beat and gushed mentally how cute he was.

Unfortunately, that same year the young Ginny Weasley had her eyes set on Harry. And that year, Percy's attention was set on someone else.

Penelope Clearwater.

Now, Harry had seen her a couple of times, being a Ravenclaw prefect, but the sight of her walking side by side with Percy made him feel strange. She seemed so nice too, but somehow Harry couldn't help but hate her. More than he ever had with his horrible relatives. So he felt bad about wishing she would disappear from the face of the Earth.

And thus, Harry just kept sighing as he watched Percy from afar.

But danger lurked in every corner, and Harry had halfway forgotten about his unrequited love for the ginger, what with being accused of being the Heir of Slytherin and the attacks on the Muggleborns.

So that night with Ron and him disguised as Crabbe and Goyle (thanks to the Polyjuice Potion), Harry froze when he heard Percy's voice and turned to see the Prefect marching down to meet them. He couldn't help but squirm under the calculating gaze of the other, as he was demanding why they were out late, and save by the bell, Malfoy came in. Before following him and the disguised Ron, Harry couldn't help but look back, and was shocked when Percy looked at him in amusement for a moment before marching away to continue his duties.

* * *

Third year would be the last year Percy would be in Hogwarts and he was still with Penelope Clearwater.

It made Harry feel depressed, but it was halfway one-sided when he had other things on his plate. Like Sirius Black was after him and all that. He didn't see much of Percy at all during that time, and it was regrettable that when finding out that Sirius was actually his godfather and innocent, breaking him out and helping him escape...he totally missed Percy's graduation.

And he missed his chance of confessing his feelings, despite being in a relationship.

* * *

And now here he was.

In his fourth year and finishing up the Second Task of the Twi-wizard Tournament.

Harry was celebrating with the other Gryffindors and reconciling with Ron, when he spotted a familiar ginger haired wizard with horn rimmed glasses. Blinking, Harry moved from the Common Room Party and followed the male outside. Merlin, it has been a year now, and Percy was so...mature and stuff. But then again, Percy was always like that...but Harry could tell that Percy became a man now, being working in the Twi-wizard Tournament and all.

"H-hey Percy," Harry waved as Percy was smiling at him.

"Well done on the Task Harry. As you can see, I won my bet with Penelope," He winked as he held up his Galleons.

Harry's smile fell at the mention of the girl and averted his eyes as he then folded his arms, "Oh...g-glad you won your bet,"

Percy blinked for a moment in confusion, assessing Harry's attitude, "Are you okay?"

He didn't know whether he should scream at Percy that he wasn't alright, or fake it like he always did. Judging by the worry look on the male's face, Harry opted to smiling brightly at him and play innocent.

"Oh just, kind of buggered out from the task you know?"

Percy nodded slowly in understanding as he then was rubbing the back of his head, "R-right. Well then, I leave you to get back then,"

The redhead turned around as he then was walking away, Harry raising a hand to reach for him and grabbed the back of his jacket, "W-wait..."

Percy then turned his head and looked down at him questionably. Harry then flushed as he then let go of Percy's jacket and then fiddled with his own hands.

"Percy I...I need to tell you something. A-and I know that it's stupid but...please hear me out?"

Percy thought about it for a moment then nodded his head slowly as Harry smiled.

"I...I'm not alright. Maybe because for so long I thought I'd never see you again after you graduated and never got to tell you the one thing I've always wanted to tell you, but was afraid of doing so," Harry breathed out and then bit his lower lip, "The truth is Percy...I love you. From the moment my eyes met yours at the train station that day, I was like; 'Oh! There you are...I've been waiting for you my whole life,'. And now you're here..."

Percy just kept a straight face as Harry's eyes watered.

"B-But I know you don't like boys. Especially weird young ones that just the pesty best friend of your brother's. A-and that you are with Miss Clearwater and-"

That was when Harry felt arms around him and his eyes widened. Never in his whole life would he feel those arms hold him securely, and made his heart thud faster than ever. Green eyes looked up at the brownish blue eyes that belonged to Percy, who was smiling weakly down at him.

"Penelope and I broke up at the beginning of my last year Harry," He chuckled as he saw Harry's shocked expression, "It was because I told her that my feelings grew for someone else...and that someone else was you," He then looked embarrassed, "B-But I couldn't do anything at the time. For one, you were too young for me, I could get in trouble. Still will, you know. And the fact I was so focused on being Head Boy and being perfect and everything...but there wasn't a time that I didn't get tired of watching you. Watching you grow up, and...sometimes getting jealous of people getting close to you. Especially Higgs when you and him became good friends,"

Harry remembered the Slytherin seeker in his first year, and how the other was so nice to him.

"But...now," Percy chuckled and touched Harry's cheek as he then smiled, "Hearing you that you love me too...I don't know, I feel like uncharacteristically breaking the rules,"

Harry gasped almost as he then blushed, but then smiled, "Break the rules...for me?"

"But again, I am still working hard to get myself to the top in the Ministry you know? So you and me...we have to be a secret," Percy smiled and kissed the top of his head, "But once you're a little older. Once you graduate here...I promise we can become a real couple. Real lovers," Percy promied as he then smiled down at the fourteen year old boy, "Is that okay?"

Harry was smiling brightly as he then hugged Percy and nodded his head.

"Yes...I've waited for three years...I can wait for a few more,"

* * *

 **I've always liked Percy/Harry actually. It was my first slash OTP, I wasn't into the Drarry or anything like everyone was. But yeah, I am also guilty of liking a bit of Terrence/Harry too since the first movie and all (I'm always liking weird parings). But anyways, what did you guys think? It's a little messy but it got to the point eh? Thank you for reading and please review :D**


End file.
